A day at the Beach
by KaliistaMarie
Summary: F!Grimmjow forced F!Ulquiorra to go to the beach w/ her. GrimmxUlqui. Oneshot.


I don't even know why I said I'd go with her, I hate going to the beach. It's just a bunch of people showing their bodies off and getting sun burnt and wet. I never saw much point to it, Grimmjow begged me to go with her, saying it'd be fun and that I would have nothing to worry about. Knowing her, many others would be going with us as well. I guess I have no choice but to put my notebook down and get ready.

I'm unsure what I should be putting in my bag, I don't really want to go in the water, so I'm going to avoid putting a bathing suit in there... Probably an extra t-shirt an shorts if Grimmjow drags me into the water, which I have no doubt she will... Her and Nnorita, I swear those two get themselves into trouble when they can...

_**A few hours later, at the beach**_

"Grimmjow, I'd suggest you avoid putting that on...It..._shows_." I said to her, trying to avoid seeing Grimmjow in something so revealing, I was afraid some guy would end up coming along and saying something to her, I wouldn't enjoy being banned from somewhere, once again for her actions, and again hearing her excuse of 'The guy was trying to get into my pants!'. Eventually I gave her the shirt I had packed, she threw it back at me saying that I was lame, and that she wouldn't wear it. I walked back up the steps, off of the hot sand and away from the water, it was much more peaceful up here, watching a few people play volley ball, soon enough I heard Grimmjows footsteps running up the stairs and in my direction "Come on, Ulqui! Come get in the water with us! Please?" she said while laughing, I gave her the same reply I usually did "No, I'd prefer not to get wet, Grimmjow" She stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy, she walked back to get someone...I knew nothing good was coming out of this, but still I waited for her to come back. I looked back down at the note-book_ I had brought to write current events down, more of my surroundings. It was my way of getting away from everything, and everyone. The only person that had even read the notebook was Grimmjow. I already feared she would have laughed at it, instead she smiled at how it was mostly about her, but the parts of my dreams I'd kept deeper in the notebook, being the kind of person she is she flipped through the next few pages, and saw there was nothing so she closed it. I was thankful of that._ Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as I dropped my notebook and pencil and was lifted out of the chair "HEY! What are you two doing?!" I shouted, they just laughed and walked down the steps to the beach, I struggled as they got closer an closer to the water, I could see all of Grimmjows friends staring at her and Nnorita carrying me into the water, I knew they would and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it except for struggle and yell, eventually I gave in and told her if she put me down I'd get into the water myself, as much as I didn't want to, I'd rather walk into the water myself than be thrown in.

I sighed and walked into the warm water, Grimmjow reached her hand out to me as we got deeper into the water, and I stopped going deeper when the water was waist-high, I did **NOT** want to go any further, with, or without Grimmjow. She tried pulling me farther but I just sank down into the water to my shoulders, my shirt was soaked._ I wasn't going to look forward to cleaning this shirt, good thing it wasn't a good one_. I saw Grimmjow shrug and go deeper into the water with Nnorita and Cirucci, it was nice to for once see her smiling instead of scaring everyone, she looked genuinely happy for once, and she looked towards me, I instantly stopped looking at her and decided to look at the sun, I noticed it was setting, I sighed having no way of getting them to get out of the water, I got up and started moving back towards the sand, I felt a breeze, it was cold, especially after being in the water for so long. I heard splashing behind me, it was Grimmjow asking me where I what I was going to do without a towel... I facepalmed mentally, realizing I **DID** forget to bring a towel... Of all the things I could have forgotten, it was a towel. I'm not sure how she knew what I brought though. That didn't worry me much, I didn't bring anything personal so even if she did happen to look through my stuff there wouldn't be anything but clothes and a towel. I left my phone at home, and I didn't live with my parents. "I'll just change into that shirt I offered you earlier, and I think I brought an extra pair of shorts." I said to her, mentally sighing again. She grabbed my hand, and almost dragged me from the water to the steps to the parking lot and volley ball courts. She walked an held my hand, I tried my hardest not to blush. We got to the car and she pulled out her bag, letting go of my hand before she did. She threw a pair of clothes at me..._One of her wild outfits, great. _I wasn't looking forward to this, but to my surprise she had some of my clothes..._Now where on Earth she got these, I would never know. Nor would I question her, she has done things like this before, it's just what she does, I guess.  
_

_**The car ride was short, and eventually they made it to Grimmjow's house.**_

We eventually got back to Grimmjows house, and I got out of her car, starting to walk a few houses down to my empty home, she grabbed my hand and offered me to come in and stay the night. _Usually, I didn't accept these kind of offers, but she was in a rare mood today, and I wanted to see more of this side of her, it for some reason attracted me to her, not that I wasn't normally attracted to her when she wasn't like this either, but something about her made me want to be around her more, like she wasn't trying to prank someone for once, but was genuinely happy. _Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts and into her lap, I gasped out of shock for a second and looked at her, wondering why she'd done something like that, we'd always said we were hiding our relationship, and her brother was home. "Grimmy, you're brothers home, what are we doing?" I asked her, puzzled. "Don't worry about it, Love. He's sleeping, he shouldn't be awake for a while longer...Plus, he's about the only one in my family that knows. He's the only one that will know, too." She said quickly before kissing me and lightly pushing me off to the side, and grabbing both of my hands and walking with me up the stairs past her brothers bedroom and into hers, the night quickly passed and before we knew it, it was around 5am and we were both out of breath and slowly we both fell asleep together in her bed, not caring what her, or her parents had to say about us.

* * *

_**I am not proud of this, nor do I enjoy the ending, but oh well. I guess the rest came out okay, I mean it could have been better, but Fluffyness just isn't my thing Q_Q I'M SORRY OK?**_


End file.
